Chakotay's Revenge
by K.Janeway100
Summary: Sequel to Wins and Loses, Chakotay finds out how sweet it can be to exact his revenge on Captain Janeway. Rated M for adult situations.


Chakotay rang the chime on Kathryn's door, they had made plans to eat dinner together, and go over reports. "Come in," he heard from inside and the door opened to reveal Kathryn in a silk, long sleeve, white blouse and brown dress pants. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail with a clip, and bare foot, she was just finishing setting the table when Chakotay walked through the door.

Looking up, she smiled one of those, _only for you_, smiles that lit up her whole face, saying "Hi."

"Hi," Chakotay smiled back, pulling a peace rose from behind his back he gave it to her as he leaned down and kissed her on the jaw, just below the ear. He was aiming for the cheek but, he missed.

Kathryn stiffened and pulled away quickly, stammering "thank you," as she went to put the rose in a vase. It was the only thing that she could think of to quickly put some distance between them. That kiss left her wondering if he had meant to kiss her jaw just below the ear that sent fire coursing through her body, or was it simply an accident.

Chakotay smiled, he liked to see her flustered on occasion, it wasn't often that Kathryn Janeway was rattled, "You're welcome," he said as she continued looking for a vase, he knew better than to approach her when she was like this, but still offered to help her find one.

Locating a vase and setting it in the middle of the table, Kathryn had recovered from the kiss, and told him that he could open the red wine that she had chilling, while she put the salad and bread sticks on the table.

Over the course of dinner they had briefly chatted about the crew and what needed to be done on the ship since they were in a peaceful system that was letting them travel through after trading for supplies. But Kathryn's mind kept going back to that kiss, and was still wondering if it was an accident. While they cleared the table after dinner they fell into their comfortable flirting routine, and sensing the time was right, he decided to challenge her to a bet.

"Are you up for a bet Kathryn?" Chakotay asked smiling.

"Wanting redemption I see," she smiled, "alright, what shall we bet on?"

"How about where I keep the Antarian cider, you get three guesses, but the catch is, one guess per night.?"

Kathryn thought about it for a few moments, "what happens if I guess where you keep it?"

"Then I'll supply rations for your coffee for two weeks." he responded.

"And what happens if I don't guess where you keep it?"

"Then you have to wear what I pick out for one night, off duty," he smiled fiendishly.

"And no help from anyone in any way," he quickly added.

"But I get to look for the cider, because it will be like looking for a needle in a haystack," she said firmly.

"Okay, but I will go with you to make sure that you don't enlist any help," He replied.

"Very well, you have your self a bet," she agreed as she sipped her wine, "But we start tomorrow night, to give me time to think of my first guess.

"Fine, but I will call it a night, good night Kathryn," he said walking out of her quarters, smiling to himself.

The next afternoon, Kathryn was sitting in her chair in the bridge, when Chakotay punched up some data he leaned over towards her to look at the console between them, she could have sworn that she heard him slowly in hale, like he was smelling her perfume.

"Is there a problem Commander?," she asked, looking at him for any sign to confirm her suspicions.

"Hmm, oh, no Captain," he replied looking at the console and then at her as he pulled pulled back away from her.

Finding no hint of anything in his face, she concluded that she was imagining it before she went back to reading the PADD that she was holding. She had managed take a tour through, Engineering, the shuttlebay, and the VIP quarters with Chakotay in tow, so he could make sure that she didn't have any help.

Chakotay went back to reading the report that was on the console, and silently planning on what he would wear for dinner tonight.

Kathryn had trouble concentrating on her work sitting next to Chakotay, her mind kept drifting back to the kiss and she would half smile. _That man really knew his way to her heart, __those dimples were simply to die for __when he smiles at her__, and the way he looks at her when they're alone makes her knees weak. _Imagining what hidden talents he had was making her aroused and she had to shift in her seat several times. Mentally shaking herself and wanting to put distance between herself and Chakotay, she stood and on her way to her ready room, "You have the bridge Commander," she said trying to keep her voice normal and not looking back because she could feel her cheeks blushing.

Once again Chakotay found himself outside Kathryn's quarters, his plan was coming together very nicely, he had noticed that Kathryn was a bit per-occupied on the bridge this afternoon, and he saw her, smile starting to blush as she took off to her ready room, he almost smiled. "Come in," he heard after he pressed the chime. Stepping inside he produced another rose from behind his back, and just like the night before, gave her a kiss but this time, he made sure that he kissed her cheek. "Hi, I hope you don't mind that I'm early," he stated.

"Of course not," she smiled, missing his lips already. "You're just in time to help set the table," she said, pointing to the cabinet where she kept her dishes.

"Okay," he chuckled, and handed her the glasses and napkins for the table while he took the plates and silverware. He placed a plate on the table with the silverware and walked behind Kathryn, and he lightly brushed up against her backside as he continued to the other side of the table.

Kathryn's eyes widened in surprise at the brief and light touch, she certainly didn't expect that! She quickly looked over at Chakotay who was just putting down the plate, like nothing happened.

_Could I just be imaging everything?_ She thought to her self, that brief contact with him sent wonderful shivers down her spine. Her body was reacting in all too familiar ways, she was diffidently going to have to deal with this later, it was almost to much to handle.

Over the course of dinner they chatted about everything from the ship to the crews gossip, when they retired to the couch after wards, Kathryn was having trouble thinking clearly, all she could think about was the kiss last night, Chakotay leaning in very closely on the bridge this afternoon and now the brush up against her butt, was it all on purpose or is it all accidental? She couldn't tell!

"So Kathryn, have you thought about what your first guess is going to be?," Chakotay asked as he sipped his wine and leaning back into the cushions of the couch.

"Mmmmm," was her reply as she just took a sip of wine herself. "Let's see, you can hid it in the mess hall or Neelix would have used it a long time ago, it can't be any here Tom would look, you have to leave your quarters to get it so it's not there, my guess for the night will have to B'Elanna's office." Kathryn said hoping that he couldn't the flush she felt in her cheeks in the dim lighting.

"B'Elanna's office is not where I keep it,"he said as he finished the glass of wine, "You seem preoccupied and a bit more stressed than normal are you okay?"

"Hmmm, oh I'm sorry Chakotay, my mind keeps wondering," she said forcing herself to look at Chakotay.

"Should I go?," he asked starting to stand.

"No, no, I'm fine." she said quickly, indicating that he should sit back down, not yet wanting to be without his company yet.

After several moments of silence, not wanting to leave yet, "When I was in my office I was reminded of when I was boy my family would always go camping for a month in the mountains in the summer," he began.

Kathryn closed her eyes and just listened to the soothing sound of his voice, she slowly felt herself relax. Chakotay put his glass on the coffee table and as he leaned back he was a little bit close her to her as he told his story and soon she felt his knee resting against hers, and she felt Chakotay shift to a more comfortable position, and a few seconds later felt his arm behind her head. As Chakotay told his story she laid her head back onto his arm, and wondered when he got so close to her, she couldn't remember him moving closer, and she was uncertain if they were that close when the sat down on the couch.

By the time Chakotay was done with his story Kathryn was very relaxed and almost asleep, "Kathryn," he said softly.

Kathryn's eye's snapped open, "I'm sorry Chakotay, I must have been more tired than I thought," she said quickly as she felt the heat rise in her cheeks.

"It's alright Kathryn, but it is getting late and we both have to get up early in the morning, so good night Kathryn," walking out of her quarters.

As soon as the doors closed behind him, Kathryn let out a very loud frustrated moan as she let her head fall back against the back of the couch. Deciding that she did need to go to bed, she got up and headed to bed, taking off her clothes as she went.

Very early the next morning, Chakotay met B'Elanna in her office, "Come on B'Elanna, I just need this favor I'm not asking for and hour, I'm only asking for a few moments." Chakotay pleaded.

"I'm not agreeing to anything until you tell me why you want me to stop the turbo lift for a few seconds as soon as the Captain gets on it," she said determined not to give in until she had the whole story.

Chakotay sighed, "Alright, I'm in the process of exacting my revenge for Kathryn making me wear that awful duck suit for Naomi's birthday. And part of my plan is to subtly seduce her, to make her realize that she does in fact love me, and hopefully she'll want to take the next step in the relationship," he explained.

"Alright Chakotay, I'll do if for no other reason than to see you fall flat on your face when she throws you into bring and throws away the codes, when she finds out what you're doing, but so help me, if she finds out that I had anything to do with this plan of yours, I guarantee that you will not forget to make a Klingon angry," she threatened.

"Thanks B'Elanna, I promise that I won't even mention your name," Chakotay said happily and gave her a hug before he left to go meet with Captain Janeway for breakfast.

An hour later, Kathryn was determined not to imagine Chakotay touching her, the tension between was getting thicker by the day and this was just making it worse. The door to the turbo lift opened to the one person she couldn't get her mind off of, Chakotay, standing there in his clean, crisp uniform, that seemed to hug him in all the right places, making her wish that she was his uniform so that she could touch him.

"Morning Captain," he smiled broadly, showing off his dimples that make her knees go weak, and she had trouble breathing for a moment. _Damn, did he have to turn those on so early in the morning?_ She thought as she walk onto the lift. "Morning Commander," Kathryn said, in command mode. "Deck 2," she ordered. A few seconds after they felt the lift start to move, it jolted to a stop, knocking Kathryn off of her feet. Chakotay standing up against the wall making sure that there would be plenty of room between them, caught her, his arms immediately wrapping her safely to his chest, if only for a moment. Just as Kathryn was steady on her feet again, she turned to him, the lift started again with another jolt that sent her back into his arms. Her fingers automatically grabbed a handful of uniform, she could just stay there safe and warm in his arms, she in haled his scent and suddenly realized that he was placing her back on her feet. "Thank you Commander," she said, her voice a bit lower that usual, _God did she really sound like that? _

"Are you alright Kathryn?," Chakotay asked instinctively.

"I'm fine, Commander," Kathryn replied quickly. The lift opened to deck 2 and both senior officers walked out of the lift and to the mess hall.

While they were walking, Chakotay hit his com badge, "Chakotay to Torres," he said.

"Torres here Chakotay," B'Elanna replied.

"B'Elanna, the turbo lift seems to have a slight malfunction, see what you can do about fixing it," he ordered.

"Okay Chakotay, I'll put someone on it right away, Torres out," B'Elanna answered quickly.

"Thank you, at least I can enjoy my breakfast and not worry about the turbo lift trapping my senior staff in it on their way to the bridge," Kathryn said smiling.

After sitting down with their trays, Chakotay and Kathryn were quietly talking about ship's business when Ayala called Chakotay. He excused himself and quickly left, Kathryn finished with breakfast and left for the bridge, and her mind instantly replayed the scene in the turbo lift, _all it would take is one touch and she would be putty in his hands._

When Kathryn and Chakotay took a trip of both cargo bays, Chakotay was visibly more nervous. Kathryn was only able to check a few containers before they were called back to the bridge, in the turbo lift, she noticed that Chakotay was much calmer since they had left the cargo bay. She made a mental note to go back when she could ditch the watch dog.

Kathryn read the same line on the report that she was holding but she couldn't concentrate, her mind drifted to her First Officer, and couldn't wait until the end of shift, Chakotay was sitting next to her and it was taking all of her discipline not to curl up in his lap. This morning when he had kept her from falling made her realize just how much she missed just being held. She knew that she was in love with him form the first year he was on board, she had kept her distance offering nothing more than friendship to him and all the while she was falling for him, of course having those dimples to look at every time he smiled at her helped quite a bit. Every time that he touched her sent her skin aflame for more, after their exile on New Earth he had pulled away from her, they both knew that if left on that planet what would have happened, now that they were back on Voyager it took a while before they were able to fall back into their comfortable friendship again, they both want more, but Chakotay respected Kathryn's decision to remain friends although he didn't like it one bit and made himself very clear that he didn't.

But as Kathryn remembered their time on New Earth and all the times that he had spent with her since, a small smile appeared on her face, he was a truly patient, and honorable man, but she hoped that he would have the patience to wait until they were back home in the Alpha Quadrant before they could move their relationship forward, they way they both want too.

"Captain?," filtered through her brain and she realized that the shift was over and Tom stood there looking concerned that she had not left when Commander Chakotay did, the only reason why Tom was still there was the fact that his relief was about 10 minutes late.

"Captain? Are you alright?," he asked concerned.

"I'm sorry Tom, yes 'm fine," she said smiling as she looked at him. She stood up and walked off the bridge with Tom behind her.

"Glad to hear it Captain." Tom replied.

Back in her quarters she just finished putting on the finishing touches of her makeup when the chime rang, "Come in," she called stepping out of her bed room wearing a pair of light tan color pants and a cream color button down blouse.

Chakotay passed through the doors and halted, "You look beautiful," he said as he let his eyes drink her in, not trying to hide his love for her.

Blushing, Kathryn said, "thank you, you look handsome," Kathryn and Chakotay stood there eying each other up and down. Chakotay was handsome in black slacks and a natural leather jacket that emphasized his broad shoulders. An ocher tee completed the ensemble and hinted at his muscular chest. Kathryn remembered the shirt from New Earth but wondered when he picked up the jacket. She watched as Chakotay produced a rose from behind his back and held it in front of Kathryn. "Oh Chakotay," she said breathlessly, as she took the rose from him and inhaled it's scent. "It's beautiful," she said placing the rose in a vase. She turned around and walked to the replicator. "Dinner will ready in a minute. Will you pour the wine?" she asked with her back to him.

"Sure," as he walked to the table where the wine was chilling and two glasses were sitting out.

"Have you heard from your family" he inquired as he handed her glass to her

"Not really, my 4 year old niece wrote a letter about getting ready for primary school, and the her mom and Grandma miss me and she wishes that I would come and see her and Phoebe finished the letter with I'll write you soon. As precious as that letter is I haven't heard from my mom or my sister two months now, and I really miss them." she said as she sipped her wine.

The replicator beeped, indicating that dinner was ready, and she retrieved it and set on the table. "So what about you Chakotay? Have you had any letters?"

As they sat down to dinner, Chakotay told her of his sister who he thought was dead until he received her letter and that he was overjoyed with the knowledge that she survived and was happily married with three kids of her own. She told him of growing up in Indiana with her sister and the games that hey would play. In return he told her of growing up on Trebus with his two sisters, without the convenience of modern technology.

They laughed and told stories about their childhood as they finished dinner, the talked soon died down and each were lost in their own thoughts, it was a comfortable silence and neither one minded they were just happy to spend time together without the feeling that they needed to keep the conversation going.

Emptying his glass and noticing hers was empty as well, "Would you like another?" he asked.

"Yes I would, thank you," she said as she handed her glass to him. "Your office," she stated out of the blue.

"What?" Chakotay asked not following her train of thought as he pour the wine.

"The Antarian cider, you keep it in your office." she said matter of fact.

"Oh," he chuckled, "No, I don't keep it in my office, that would be too tempting to drink it all the time and then I would have any for special occasions." he said.

Chakotay wasn't paying attention as he pulled a bread stick from the basket and knocked over her glass of wine in the process, the wine spilled onto table, her lap and splashed onto her blouse.

Chakotay jumped up, grabbing his napkin on the way and knelt on the floor in front of Kathryn and started dabbing where the wine got spilled on her lap. Kathryn grabs her napkin and starts dabbing where the wine splashed on her chest.

"I'm so sorry," Chakotay said embarrassed.

"It's okay Chakotay," Kathryn replied, after a few moments the wine was already starting to stain, Kathryn stopped dabbing and tosses her napkin on the table, Chakotay still dabbing, Kathryn reaches down to stop his hands, "It's alright but is already starting to stain, let me go change and I'll put it in the refresher and hopefully the stain will come out." Kathryn watched as the color of Chakotay's face turned red rather quickly as he realized exactly where his hand were and she had to bit the inside of her cheek to to keep from laughing. Having Chakotay's hands in her lap and so close to her was sending heat right to her core, _this man has VERY talented hands,_ she thought.

Chakotay having recovered sort of, he was still blushing and he was suddenly nervous, standing and pulling her along with him,"I can't apologize enough Kathryn, but I better call it a night," he said squeezing her hands and quickly leaving.

Kathryn stood there a few minutes after he left not sure what to think, she walked into her bed room and put on her night clothes and tossed the wine stained clothes into the refresher before cleaning up the living area from dinner. Kathryn couldn't stop thinking about Chakotay's hands on her body, her mind only too willing to supply what they would feel like gliding over her skin. Electricity zinged along her nerves, leaving her tense, restless, and aching for his touch.

Kathryn had trouble sleeping that night so she decided to go back to cargo bay 2 and look for the cider, she programed the computer to notify her if Chakotay woke up. Once in the cargo bay, after a few more cases, she found her treasure. Her lips curled up into her mischievous smile, on the way back to her quarters she thought of how she was going to get the upper hand with Chakotay.

The next morning Kathryn walked onto the bridge and noticed that Chakotay was missing, she was on the bridge for an hour before she got up and turned the bridge over to Tuvok, and walked into her ready room to go through the stack of reports that were piling on her desk.

On her desk next to the pile of reports was a peace rose and a PADD from Chakotay.

_Kathryn, I am so sorry for spilling the wine on you last night, and leaving like I did, but I didn't want to embarrass myself further. I want to make it up to you so I put ten day's worth of rations onto your account for coffee. I'm currently taking care of something that came up with a few crewmen late last night, it's nothing to worry about, but I promise I will get you my report on this matter as soon as I get done. I hope that we are still on for dinner tonight._

_ -C-_

Kathryn smiled as she read the PADD from Chakotay, he really was a very sweet man, and she really does love him, even though she can't say it aloud. She had asked the computer where Chakotay was and he was in his office, but he wasn't alone so she was going to have to wait until later to let him know that dinner was still on for tonight. Getting a fresh cup of coffee, compliments of Chakotay, she settled down at her desk to read the reports.

Two hours and three cups of coffee later, she'd managed to forge her way through nearly half of the reports. She raised a fresh fourth cup to her lips as she picked up yet another of the seemingly endless PADDs and nearly sent a shower of fine droplets over her desk as she choked in surprise at the first lines of text.

As she continued to read the PADD she started blushing and her eyes grew wider and wider, and she imagined that it was Chakotay that was doing this stuff to her. She was startled by the chime, "Come in," she quickly said as she buried the PADD under the other PADDS on her desk.

Chakotay walked in and noticed that she had a bit more color to her face than normal, "Captain, are you alright?," he asked concerned.

"I'm fine, why? Does it look like there's something wrong?" she replied quickly.

"No, but you look like you just got caught with your hand in the cookie jar," he stated, chuckling.

"Besides, I have the report I promised you, and from the looks of the coffee cups on your desk, you diffidently got my note."

"Yes I did, thank you, but you didn't have to do that. But as far as I'm concerned we are still on for dinner tonight, how do you feel about ricotta ravioli with rosé sauce?," she asked walking out from behind the desk, going to the replicator, "Can I get you something to drink?," she inquired as she turned and waited for his answer.

"No thanks, but ricotta ravioli with rosé sauce sounds wonderful, do you want me to bring the something tonight?," he asked.

"Sure, you can bring the bread sticks and wine," she replied, turning she ordered her coffee from the replicator. She returned to her desk with her coffee, and found the PADD that she was reading before Chakotay walked in, "Here you need to read this, but I must warn you not to turn it on until you're alone in your office." she said handing him the PADD, "this is what I was reading when you came in," she replied.

Chakotay took the PADD that she handed him and gave her the PADD with the report that he brought with him. "Thanks for the warning," he replied, "What time do you want me for dinner, 1800 hours?," he asked.

"1800 hours will be fine, I'll see you then, now get out of here or I'm not going to be able to get this work done." Kathryn said smiling.

Kathryn was struggling with finishing the reports, her minds kept drifting back to the PADD that she gave Chakotay, and she was desperately wishing that he was doing that stuff to her. But being the captain, she couldn't bring herself to break the protocols that star fleet has drummed into her, _but they couldn't expect her to stay alone for the next __35__odd years, could they?_ She didn't want to think about it right now, so she forced herself to finish reading the reports.

Kathryn finished her hair, stepped into the velvet dress and selected a pair of black heels to go with it. The dress was an elegant, no frills affair of light blue with short sleeves and a sweetheart neckline that hinted at her cleavage without being risque. The front of the dress had no designs on it but showed the tiniest bit of cleavage but not nearly enough to cause trouble.

She was programming the replicator when she heard the whine of the transporter, turning there sat a vase full of orchids of different color, she walked over to them and smelled them, there was a note attached to them,

_Kathryn, I thought that you could use some pampering, __so I talked Tuvok into making this arrangement for you. -C-_

and set the table when the chime rang, she quickly checked how she looked in the mirror before she said "Come in." She leaned on the door to her bedroom, both of the rooms were dark, the living area was only lit by candles scattered over the room, she watched Chakotay enter and pause, he was wearing black pants and an off white button down shirt with tan loafers.

"Dinner is almost ready," Kathryn said pushing herself off the door.

Chakotay's eyes found Kathryn walking out of her bed room, his eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open, the dress she was wearing was showing all of her curves and it hinted at the cleavage underneath the dress.

Kathryn smiles slyly, "now that's more like it," as she walks over to Chakotay and takes the wine and basket of bread sticks from him, "Thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful. How ever did you manage to talk Tuvok into making it?," she asked as she set the wine and basket on the table.

Chakotay snaps his mouth shut, and opens it and closes it a few times before he's able to speak coherently, "You look...beautiful."

"Thank you," Kathryn replied as the replicator beeped that dinner was ready. "You can pour the wine while I get it on the table."

Kathryn brought over the food and sat down, "so what did you think of that PADD that I found?," she asked as she began dishing up the food.

Chakotay handed her his plate, "well, I certainly wasn't expecting the PADD to contain that, but it definitely gives the reader some rather creative ideas," wagging his eye brows at her.

"Hmmmm," she said noncommittally as she handed his plate back. Some VERY creative ideas indeed she thought. "But do you have any idea on who wrote it or who it's directed to?"

"No, but it did say that he was an ensign and she was his superior. Do you want me to dig a little and find out for sure?" he asked taking a bite of the ricotta ravioli, "Mmmmm, this is really good,"

Finishing the bite that was in her mouth, "Thanks, it was a recipe from my Aunt Martha that my mom gave to me before I left home. And no I don't want you to dig and find out who wrote it or who it was intended for. I do have to say that I was very surprised to find it among the reports in my ready room, when I read the first few lines, I choked on my coffee." she said chuckling

"Well, thanks to your warning, I made sure that I was drinking anything when I read it," Chakotay smiled.

After a few minutes of companionable silence, Chakotay asked, "Have you decided on what your last guess is going to be tonight?"

Looking up from her plate, Kathryn smiled, taking a sip of wine and leaning back in her chair, "Cargo Bay 1."

Taking a sip from his glass, "Nope," he replied. "That makes me the winner of this bet," he said smiling.

"What? You have to be kidding," Kathryn said surprised that she lost a bet.

"No, I'm afraid not Kathyrn, you lost this bet, it seems that the great Kathryn Janeway doesn't know everything," he chuckled

"Alright Chakoaty so where DO you keep it?," she asked

"No way, I'm not telling you," he laughed.

Laughing, Kathryn leaned forward, "Why not, don't you trust me?" she asked.

"Not with the Antarian cider, I don't. Besides, I might use this as a bet later on." he replied.

Giving a half heart-ed glare at him, Kathryn sipped her wine. "Alright, since you won't tell me where you keep it, are you planning on telling me what I have to wear and when I have to wear it?"

"Nope, I have to go and plan that part, but don't worry, I promise that it will be soon," he answered.

Kathryn and Chakotay finished their dinner in silence, every time Chakotay looked at Kathryn she was trying to give him a glare, and he would chuckle.

After dinner, Chakotay, feeling very proud that he beat Kathryn, decided to call it a night.

While he helped Kathryn clear the table, "I'm going to go back to my quarters and start looking through the data base for what you can wear.," he stated.

"What already? Are you sure that you don't want to stay for coffee?," she asked, facing him by the replicator, not wanting him to leave right away.

"I'm sure, and you don't need anymore coffee.," he said, taking her hands in his, "You really do look beautiful tonight," he said softly leaning down to kiss her cheek.

Kathryn felt the heat from his hands travel up her arms and down through her body, she turned her head to speak to Chakotay at the wrong time, his lips landed on her hers and both set of eyes widened in shock, and they pulled apart quickly. Kathryn read the surprise and something else in Chakotay's eyes, and before she could say anything, Chakotay quickly planted a gentle kiss on her lips, his tongue tracing her lips lightly, and the heat that was traveling through her body suddenly became a fiery inferno, she brought up her hands to Chakotay's chest, gently pushing him away, "Chakotay," she whispered.

"I know Kathryn, I know." he whispered back. He let go of her hands and she watched him leave, pausing before the doors opened, "Good night Kathryn," and then he continued to walk away. Kathryn stood at the replicator for several minutes staring at the closed doors, her thoughts spinning around in her head, she could still feel his lips on hers.

Over the next few days, Kathryn spent more and more time in her ready room, the crew were starting to get concerned when at a staff meeting, Neelix said that Naomi had lost her first tooth and that it was the perfect occasion to throw a party seeing that crews morale was dropping at an alarming rate. Kathryn approved of the party for two day's time and dismissed everyone and went back to her ready room. Chakotay knew that something was bothering Kathryn since the unexpected kiss in her quarters, but she wasn't ready to talk to him about it yet. He had hoped that the party would change things, but he knew that it would most certainly improve the crew's morale.

Two days later, Kathryn's mood had not changed and she really didn't feel like going to the party but Naomi being the only child on board, she decided to go for her. Five minutes after she entered her quarters, the chime range. "Come in," she said, wondering who it was and what they needed.

Chakotay entered carrying a garment bag, "Time to pay up Kathryn.," he said smiling.

"What in the world are you talking about Chakotay?" She asked, eying the garment bag. She had a pretty good idea what he was talking about but she wanted to hear it from his lips, _Oh those gorgeous wonderful lips,_ she thought.

"Our bet Kathryn, it's time to pay up, the time is Naomi's party and this is the outfit I chose for you to wear,"he said handing her the garment bag, and turning on his heels, leaving her alone.

Kathryn took the garment bag into the bed room and opened it, inside was a light blue dress, like a ballerina's tutu and all, but on top of the tutu was a layer of silk with a silk belt at the waist. Picking up the dress Kathryn found the back had clear sparkly wings sown on, and there was a silver pointy tiara with a large opal looking jewel in the shape of a tooth in the center of the points in a small box, Kathryn curled her lips into a crafty smile, she was going to have some fun with this.

Taking a deep breath and in her best angry command voice, she hit her com badge, "Janeway to Chakotay,"

"Chakotay here Captain, is something wrong?,"he answered, he could tell that she was upset by the tone of her voice.

"You damn well know that something is wrong, I am not going to wear this!" she snapped.

"The bet was that if you could not guess where the cider was that you would wear the outfit that I picked out," he replied.

"Exactly, an outfit, not what ever this is?," she snapped back.

"Are you going to back out on the bet Kathryn?," Chakotay asked a bit worried that he went too far.

"I'm not backing out of the bet, but I sure as hell refuse to wear this and order you to find something else," Kathryn said angrily.

"I can't do that Kathryn, it took me several days to find that outfit and most of my replicator rations to make it, I'm sorry that you don't like it," Chakotay said with disappointment.

Kathryn hearing the disappointment in his voice decided to drop it for now, "Alright Commander, I'll wear it, but know this, you will pay for it, Janeway out," she said not waiting for a reply from him, as soon as the line close, she broke out laughing.

Before she could take a shower, she heard the whine of the transporter, in the middle of her living quarters she found a giant size toothbrush, it almost came up to her waist, there was also and a PADD: _Kathryn, the outfit that I chose was that of the old fairytale of the tooth fairy, __this is to go with the outfit, I AM sorry that you don't like it__. No one knows who wrote this but you will be required to say this to Naomi tonight. -C-_

She called Neelix and asked him to do her a favor, after a few minutes she closed the line, please with how things were turning out.

Kathryn looked over the text and it was a simple poem and easy to memorize, so she memorized it while she took a shower and got dressed. When Kathryn was ready, the party was in full swing, she called Chakotay, "Janeway to Neelix."

"Neelix here Captain," he replied.

"Is Everything ready? Is everyone in place?," she asked.

"Everything is ready, and the crew is waiting on you." Neelix said.

"Alright, I'm ordering a site to site transport, so if you would get everyone to their places and dim the lights," she said.

Kathryn replied as she was slipping on her shoes and making sure that the tiara was going to stay in place.

"Okay, just give me about five minutes and then transport in.

"Alright Neelix, 5 minutes it is," Kathryn said, before she closed the com line.

Kathryn had an open com link to the holodeck as she started to recite the poem out loud:

_In the misty darkness of early dawn,  
The Tooth Fairy descends undetected._

Kathryn arrived in the holodeck, on the stage that Neelix had requested, the room was dark and only lite by a few candles around the walls of the room. Kathryn had her back to the crowd, but she was facing a bed with a child, Naomi. The room behind the bed a bit more light, the crowd could only see her silhouette, Kathryn continued and acted it out.

_In practiced, careful silence she lightly  
lifts the pillow of a sleeping child.  
With deft and dainty fairy hands she replaces  
the useless tooth with tantalizing treats. _

_The sleeping child briefly stirs as the  
benevolent Tooth Fairy whisks away,  
tooth in hand on her appointed rounds. _

Kathryn turns around as the lights slowly get brighter and smiles as she walked off the stage.

_At day break cries of glee and disbelief  
can be heard throughout the house  
as tiny, sleepy hands discover  
the Tooth Fairy's handiwork._

_Mom and Dad deny the deed  
- They know better!_

And when Naomi acted it out, she really did scream for joy as she pulled out a Star Fleet Academy Prep School uniform from under neath the pillow and held it high so all could see, as Kathryn slowly with huge toothbrush over her shoulder, makes her way to the back of the room.

As the lights were getting brighter the crew seen what Captain Janeway was wearing and were shocked. A light blue ballerina dress, that left very little for imagination, her long slender legs, the curve of her hips and the ample amount of cleavage that the scoop neckline left uncovered. Almost all of the crew had wide eyed expressions on their face. The women noticed that the dress really brought out her eyes, and that her hair in a french twist**that **showed off her slender neck, to where the men just noticed the Captain's figure that she has kept hidden underneath the uniform for the past seven years.

Neelix announced that it was time to eat so everyone went to the buffet, Kathryn was chatting with the people around her until Chakotay walked up, "Ummmm, Captain? Can I talk to you for a minute?," he asked while tugging on his ear.

Kathryn smiled, "Sure Commander." She turned to the crew members that she was talking to, "Please excuse me," she said as she and Chakotay walked away from the line into the corner of the room away from everyone.

"What is it Chakotay?," she asked, noticing that Chakotay seemed very nervous.

"Well, umm, I thought that you didn't want to wear the outfit? Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled that you did, but when you called me, you were very upset. I'm wondering what changed," he said trying very hard to keep his eyes on her face and not her body.

Kathryn noticed that Chakotay eyes kept drifting down from her face and inwardly smiled, "You should know by now Chakotay, that I don't back down, but did it every occur to you that I was pulling your leg?," she said smiling the smile that she only smiled for Chakotay, the one that made her eyes twinkle.

"Umm, no it didn't but your right, I should have," he chuckled, leaning in to whisper, "you do look very sexy, and I want nothing more that to kiss you senseless.," he said breathing into her ear.

Kathryn pulled backed, "Chakotay, we have to talk about what happened a nights ago.," Kathryn said suddenly very nervous herself.

"No Kathryn, we don't I know where you stand and I respect that. But I do want you know that even after all these years out here, I do love you and I'm willing to wait for you as long as it takes," he said softly.

Kathryn placed her hand on Chakotay's arm and give it a squeeze, and she left her hand there longer than she normally would. Hoping that Chakotay understood that she really did love him and this was the only way for her to show it.

They had just sat down with their plates when the ship shook and the Klaxons started blaring, everyone ran to their stations, "Captain Janeway to the bridge," came Tuvok's voice.

The ship shook several times before the command team arrived on the bridge, "Report!," Kathryn demanded as soon as the turbo lift doors opened.

"Captain, an unknown ship opened fire and demanded that we turn around, they won't respond to our hails," Tuvok replied as another volley of fire hit the ship.

"Open all channels, this is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the star ship Voyager, we mean you no ill will. Please respond and identify yourself?" she asked, a few seconds later the ship fired again, "Guess that means no," she said answering her own question.

"Shields are holding Captain," Tuvok stated.

"Analysis?,"she asked.

"We have superior armament Captain," Tuvok answered.

"Then Mr. Tuvok, take out their weapons," Kathryn ordered.

"Aye Captain," he said, "Locking onto their weapons."

"Fire," she ordered.

Watching on the screen, their phasers hit their target, "Captain, we're receiving a hail," Harry said.

"On screen Mr. Kim," she said.

The screen, to show a dark green reptilian face, I am Hazor Ewit, hazorit of this vessel, you were told to leave our space immediately, you are not welcome here. Leave at once." he said.

"I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Star ship Voyager, We're not from around here, we're only seeking passing though you space," she said to the alien on the screen.

"I do not have the authority to grant your request, remain here, I will pass your message along to our leader, I will contact you again with his response," he said and the screen went black.

"Thank you," Kathryn said to a blank screen. "Mr. Paris all stop."

"All stop, aye Captain," Tom replied.

Sitting down in her chair, "Well, now we wait, but in the mean time, have Seven plot a course around this part of space."

"Yes Captain," Chakotay said as he com-med Seven.

After he com-med Seven, Chakotay sat down in his chair next to Kathryn, leaning over, he whispered, "Um, Kathryn, might you want to step into your ready room for a minute?"

Kathryn looked at Chakotay a moment rising her eye brow in surprise. Chakotay flicked his eyes down to her outfit. Kathryn looked down to where Chakotay was indicating and her eyes widen in surprise and she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks.

Trying to hide her embarrassment, "Commander you have the bridge," she said as she stood up and walked into her ready room. Once the door closed behind her, she sneaked out the back door and down to her quarters to change, ten minutes later, back in her ready room, "Commander, come to my ready room," she said closing the link.

A minute later the doors opened and Chakotay walked in, "Captain?," he questioned, not knowing if it was Kathryn or Captain Janeway.

"Chakotay," Kathryn said as she rounded the deck and leaned back against the front of it. "I just wanted to say thank you," she said after a moment smiling.

"You're welcome, Kathryn," Chakotay smiled back and moving closer to Kathryn, "Although I wouldn't mind seeing you in it again," he said softly as he gently stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers.

Kathryn closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, "Chakotay," she breathed bringing her had up to his pressing her face into his fingers. Chakotay brought his head down to hers, their foreheads touching, they both could feel the others breath on their face. Kathryn's body was hyper sensitive to his touch, the heat from his fingers coursing through her body. "We can't," Kathryn whispered nudging his nose with hers. Their lips finally meeting, tentatively at first then more passionate, Kathryn running her fingers though his short hair, and Chakotay pulled her to her feet and crushed her to his chest. Finally breaking for air, both were breathing very heavily, Kathryn' s head was resting on his chest and Chakotay's cheek was on her head. "We shouldn't be doing this," she said softly hugging him closer to her.

"I know my love, but give us just this moment," he whispered, inhaling her scent and trying hard not to let his emotions run away from him.

"I shouldn't even be doing this, but.." she stated picking up her head and looking at him while pulling his head down to her lips, "I'm so tired of fighting this." Their kiss was interrupted when Kathryn's communicator beeped. Slowly pulling back from him, heads still together, Chakotay pressed her com badge, "Janeway here," she said in her best command voice while still in Chakotay's arms, which was a little lower than normal but all she could muster.

"Sorry to bother you Captain, but Hazor Ewit, is back," Harry said.

"On our way Harry," Kathryn said closing the com link. Gently kissing Chakotay, "We'll talk later, I promise," she whispered, just to emphasize her point, I'm done fighting this," punctuating every word with a quick gentle kiss.

Out on the bridge, the command team stood center stage by their seats, 'On screen Harry," Kathryn ordered. "Hazor Ewit, it's good to see you again," Kathryn smiled.

"My leader wished to talk to you in person, however, your ship must remain here. Another ship will be here to transport you and three other people to our planet," said the reptilian officer.

"How far away is your planet, if I may ask?," Kathryn inquired.

"With in a day's travel, exact location I am not able to tell you," he replied.

"Alright, how long do we have before the transport get here?"

"You have one hour Captain Janeway, Hazor Ewit out."

Looking at Chakotay, "Well Commander, that doesn't give us much time to prepare, Tuvok assemble an away team and pack a few day's clothes, I'm not sure how long we'll be gone, let me know when we're ready to depart," she said turning to Chakotay, "Well, we'll just have to do it while I pack, come on commander, Harry you have the bridge," she said heading for the turbo lift with Chakotay right behind her.

Kathryn had finished packing and was finishing up going over ship business, Kathryn stood in the middle of her ready room, Chakotay sat on her couch watching her, not sure what to expect next. Kathryn couldn't decide if she wanted to sit next to him or not, and after a minute she made her decision, walking up to Chakotay and straddling his lap she sat down facing him.

Chakotay surprised by her actions sat up quickly and put is arms around her so that she wouldn't fall, seeing her eyes full of mischief, and the smile she had kept only for him, "Comfortable?," he asked chuckling.

"Mmm not quite, but this is all that we're able to manage with our current time limit," she said huskily as she snaked her arms around his neck and pulling his head to hers and kissing him deeply and passionatly.

"beep-boop."

"Move you're stuff in to my quarters while I'm gone, and have B'Elanna take the wall out between out quarters, and I'll explain when I get back," she said softly.

"Beep-boop."

Kissing him again received a moan as she shifted her weight to where she was rubbing his erection with her heated center.

"Beep-boop."

"Damn it to hell," Kathryn grumbled, the doors opened to reveal Tuvok and Tom behind him peering over his shoulder

"WaaaHoo!, It's about time you and the big guy got together Captain." Tom Paris's voice rang out, Kathryn and Chakotay's eyes looked at each other in surprise and Kathryn scrambled off his lap in record time looking around the room, Tuvok turn and said,

"Lieutenant, such conduct is unbecoming of a bridge officer. You will refrain from making any further comments."

"Awe, come on Tuvok, I know that you're just as excited to see them together as the rest of are," Tom replied.

Tuvok only glowered at Tom, making him snap to attention and reply with a very sharp, "Yes sir."

"Tom, I hope B'Elanna doesn't mind being a widow so soon after the wedding, because when I see you, I'm going to kill you! Where the hell is my phaser?," Kathryn threatened, appalled that the com link was open during a private conversation.

"Captain?," Tom squeaked in surprise at both her reaction and her language.

"You heard me Tom," Kathryn said,

"Tuvok, remind me to put Lt. Paris on sickbay duty for the duration of this voyage when we get back," Kathryn said not amused as she winked at Chakotay. Tom's "B..b..b..but Captain!" Tom's voice pleaded.

"Yes Captain," Tuvok replied.

"Commander, I do not want a repeat of that experience, and I will see you when I get back," she said as she kissed him gently before she walked out of her ready room.

Two hours later Kathryn and the away team arrived on the planet, Chulania, home to the Solavari, A race of dim-witted and highly evolved lizards. They have an evolved sense of aesthetics, and everything they create, from buildings to spaceships, is elaborately decorated.

The meeting didn't take long, the Solavari were willing to trade supplies,passage through their space and were willing to let the ship land so that B'Elanna could repair the micro fractures of the port nacelle, and in exchange Voyager was to give some needed medical supplies and a complete human history and the history of Earth. Kathryn and the rest of the away team were taken back to their ship and granted permission to proceed to Chulania with in three hours of leaving Voyager the away team were in transporter room 1, the Solavari had never seen a species such as humans and were very eager to learn all about them.

The command team decided to take a week off leaving Tuvok in charge, the leader of Solavari, had insisted that Kathryn stayed at a cabin at a resort that he uses when he's on vacation. Chakotay was going to meet her at the cabin if she could get through the last of reports. She was already two hours late, but Seven's reports are too damn long and her mind drifts to what she would rather be doing.

"Chakotay to Janeway."

"Janeway here, what is it Chakotay?," she asked, knowing full well why he was calling her.

"You're two hours into your shore leave Kathryn and you're still doing reports," he said in an exasperated voice.

"I know Chakotay, I'm almost done with Seven's report and then I'll join you," Kathryn said cheerfully.

"Just make that the last report Kathryn or I'm going to come up there and kidnap you," he threatened, Kathryn could hear the smile in his voice.

"I promise, Janeway out," she said hitting her com-badge.

Ten minutes later, Kathryn transported down to the cabin, with the bottle of Antarian cider, Chakotay opened up the door and his eyes widened in surprise as he recognized the bottle that she was carrying, "How did you find that?"

"I found it during my inspection of cargo bay 2, you were so nervous, you kept looking at the container it was hidden in," Kathryn chuckled as she walked passed him into the cabin.

With a confused looked Chakotay began,"That means that you.." as he shut the door and followed her into the kitchen.

"Lost the bet on purpose?," Kathryn finished for him, and smiled as the light bulb lit up inside his head.

"And you being angry for having to wear the tooth fair outfit?," he asked, still trying wrap his brain around the fact that she lost the bet on purpose, as he sat down at the table.

Kathryn's lips curled up into a mischievous grin, she raised her eye brow in question, "I don't recall being angry having to wear it," Kathryn replied.

It took Chakotay a few minutes before he realized that Kathryn had turned the table on him, he thought that he was exacting revenge for the duck suit and instead she got the best of him AGAIN!

"I don't believe it!," he said shocked, "How did you do it?," he asked.

"Easy, I'm the Captain, and you're almost as easy as it was conning Tom Paris that first night at Sandrine's," she laughed.

"Easy huh," Chakotay said standing up, his eyes held a look of a predator hunting its prey.

"Now Chakotay," she laughed, Kathryn recognized the look and it was her turn to be surprised.

Chakotay moved forward slowly, "Almost as easy as Paris huh," he said, his voice deeper, Kathryn glanced around the room and the only exit was behind Chakotay.

"Chakotay? Don't even think about it," Kathryn said backing up until she was against the counter.

Chakotay smiled devilishly, and stopped recognizing what she was planning, leaving room for Kathryn to try and run from the room.

He didn't have to wait long, Kathryn made a mad dash to right then faking to the left, she thought that she was past him when he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to his chest.

"Nice try," he whispered into her ear, "now my love, you're mine," as his hands roamed freely over her body.

"I was always yours Chakotay," Kathryn whispered, as one hand was behind Chakotay's neck and other was on top of his, guiding him to where she wanted him to touch her.

Chakotay was kissing her neck and Kathryn reveled in the sensations that his touch was leaving behind.

Kathryn moaned as he found the place right below her ear, "Chakotay," she breathed.

"Let's go to bed," he whispered in between kisses, and smiled when Kathryn's response was "mmm"

As they lay in bed bed basking in the euphoric after glow of their love making, as her breathing returned to normal, "I can't tell you how long I've need that," she said.

"Probably a long as me," Chakotay chuckled.

Leaning on her elbow, her other hand drawing unknown designs on his chest, and one of her legs were in between his, "Tell me, the dinner's lately, was it me or did you actually using any excuse just to touch me?," she asked.

"Ohh, I use every excuse in the book to touch you, from the accidental kiss, to bug with the turbo lift, and the spilled wine," he answered.

Kathryn pinched his chest,"Owww!," he said suddenly, "What was that for?,"

"That was for having me turned on for days," she said glaring at him.

"I guess then I really did get the better of you," he said pulling her to him for a kiss.


End file.
